A New Royal Baby is Born
by Zory rock101
Summary: It was the first day of December the maid hung up Christmas decoration all around the castle. But one predictable person sneaks in the castle kitchen. "What do you think you are doing princess Aoi." One of the maids said, hand her hand on her hip and looking down at the 5-year-old girl who has white hair with red highlight.


**A New Royal Baby is Born**

 **One Shot**

It was the first day of December the maid hung up Christmas decoration all around the castle. But one predictable person sneaks in the castle kitchen. "What do you think you are doing princess Aoi." One of the maids said, hand her hand on her hip and looking down at the 5-year-old girl who has white hair with red highlight.

"I want a cookie," Aoi said, looking up at the maid.

"You mom and dad told me not to let you have any cookie until after you eat dinner." The maid said, took the cookie and put them someone high so Aoi can reach.

"Okay," Aoi said, run out of the kitchen and dump into her uncle Izana.

"Aoi you need to be more careful and don't run in the hallway," Izana said, looking down at Aoi.

"Okay, I'm sorry Uncle Izana," Aoi said, looking up at Izana.

"If you have the energy go and play outside," Izana said.

"Okay," Aoi said, slowly walked down the hallway until she can't see her uncle then she run down the stairs when someone grabs her and pick her up.

"Papa," Aoi said, looking at her father who was the second prince of clarines, Prince Zen.

"Aoi you can't run down the stairs like that. You can fall and hurt yourself." Zen said, looking at his daughter. "Do you understand?" Zen asked.

"Yes, papa," Aoi said, give Zen the puppy dog eyes that she saw so many time for her mother. Zen let out a sigh.

"You so much like your mother," Zen said, walking up the stairs holding Aoi in his arms.

"Where mommy?" Aoi asked, looking at Zen.

"Let go and look for her," Zen said, walking down the hallway when Zen saw Shirayuki lending up against the wall have a hand on her eight-month pregnant stomach.

"Papa there mommy," Aoi said, pointing at Shirayuki who was looking out of the window.

"Yes, we find her," Zen said, set Aoi down on the ground and watch her run up to Shirayuki.

"Hey, honey," Shirayuki said, kneel down in front of Aoi.

"Shirayuki you can sit like that," Zen said, grab Shirayuki's hand and help her up to her feet.

"Zen, I'm fine," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway holding Aoi's hand.

"Mommy, Papa can we decorate the Christmas tree?" Aoi said, looking up at her parent.

"Go and asked the maid if you can help." Zen answer, looking down at Aoi.

"Okay," Aoi said, start running down the hallway.

"Aoi don't run," Zen said, watch Aoi starting to walk after her father told her not to run.

"She is your daughter," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"she is also yours," Zen said, placing his hand on Shirayuki's Stomach. Shirayuki then feels a pain in her stomach.

"Ow," Shirayuki said, stop walking and put her hand on her stomach.

"Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think the baby is coming." Shirayuki answer, feeling another pain in her stomach.

"The chief says it will be born on Christmas," Zen said in shock.

"Well, this baby say now." Shirayuki growl.

"Okay, let get you in a room. Guard!" Zen said, watch two guards run up to him.

"Yes, Highness," they said, looking at Zen.

"Go and get the chief." Zen order.

"Yes, sir." The guard said, took off down the hallway. Zen open their bedroom and help Shirayuki laid down on their bed.

"Shirayuki, breath in and out," Zen said, hold Shirayuki hand and doing them with her. "Man, that makes me dizzy," Zen said.

The door open and the chief walked in the room. "Prince Zen I need you to leave the room." The chief said, set her bag down on the ground.

"No, I want him here," Shirayuki said, holding Zen hand tight.

"Okay." The chief said, giving everything ready for the baby. "Shirayuki, when I said push. I want you to push." The chief said, putting on some glove.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking at the chief top of her head because Shirayuki blanket covers much of her face.

"Shirayuki push." The chief said. Shirayuki push almost break Zen's hand.

"You can do it." Zen whisper in her ear.

"Okay, Shirayuki I want you to stop pushes for a while." The chief said.

"You are doing great honey. I don't care if I can feel anything in my lift hand right now." Zen said.

"Okay, Shirayuki push." The chief said and Shirayuki starting to push again. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki heard the sound of a baby crying. "It a girl." the chief said, standing up and went to clean the baby up before handing it to Shirayuki,

"It another girl," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen with a smile.

"Yes, I was hoping to have a boy but a girl will be fine with me," Zen said, watch the chief hand the baby to Shirayuki.

"Hey, little one," Shirayuki said, looking down at her new daughter. The door open and Aoi peek her head in the room. "come and meet your new sister." Shirayuki said, looking at Aoi.

Aoi runs over to the bed and climbs up with a little bit of Zen help. Aoi looked at her new sister. "She broke," Aoi said.

"Why do you say that?" Zen asked, looking at Aoi who sitting on his lap.

"Because she did not cry like a baby. we need to send her back and get a new one." Aoi answer. Zen and Shirayuki starting to laugh.

"Sorry honey but there is not a return policy," Zen said.

"So did the maid let you help them decoration tree?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Aoi.

"Yeah," Aoi said with a smile.

"That good," Shirayuki said.

"Aoi goes and plays outside in the snow while mommy and you new sister get some rest," Zen said, put her down on the ground.

"Okay," Aoi said, run out of the room. Zen took the baby girl and laid her down in the crib.

"Get some sleep, honey," Zen said, walked back over to the bed.

"I can't sleep. we need to find a name for our daughter." Shirayuki said.

"Okay, what do you want to name her?" Zen asked, laid down in the bed too.

"What about Stella?" Shirayuki asked.

"Stella. I love that name," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shiryauki. Zen and Shirayuki close their eyes and fall asleep in each other arms.

 **Thank you for reading this story:)**


End file.
